The field of cognitive computing deals with modelling and simulation of human thought processes and brain functions, e.g., how it senses, processes, or responds to stimuli, by a computer. One prominent example is the emerging science of computational argumentation, and in particular debating technology, aimed at exploring and mimicking how arguments that promote or contest a given proposition are recognized and used. This goal may be thought of as generalizing and extending the task of question answering to purviews such as decisions, opinions, points of view, or likewise contexts where, in contrast to factual inquiries, e.g., clues in a game show like “Jeopardy!”, there are no “right” or “wrong” answers; rather, an argument's success, i.e., persuasiveness or compelling power, is measured by various factors such as evidentiary basis, logical consistency, perspective construction, eloquent delivery, and the like.
Debating technology can be used to assist humans in reasoning, decision making, or persuading of others, and may be employed in a wide range of industries and sectors, such as government, legal, finance, healthcare, or commerce, to name just a few. For example, automatic argument construction could serve to dramatically enhance business processes and decision making, whether by providing assisted reasoning for which treatment will work best on a patient, helping salespeople develop persuasive arguments when working with clients in deal negotiations, or presenting arguments in support of or against government policies.